Episode 99 (22nd November 1961)
Plot Annie takes Jack to task for letting slip to Frank that Ken is jobless and tells him that he should apologise to the lad. Esther makes tea for Frank and Ken. Frank returns from the Rovers and is short with her. She leaves. When Ken remonstrates, they row as Frank is upset that he had to hear the news from Jack. Ken stands up for his principles but Frank is still upset that he had to find out about the Surrey job from Val and not from Ken. When Dennis calls to talk to Ken about a club job, Frank asks him to go. Ken tells Frank he's not prepared to listen to him calling him idle any more and he'd do any job to pay his way. Ken finds out from Harry that there are seasonal jobs at the bus depot. Ivan admits to Annie and Jack that Elsie still doesn't know about their plan to emigrate to Canada. Annie warns Jack not to let anything slip to Elsie! Harry tells Len about Ken's question in the Rovers and Ena overhears. Minnie buys one of the see-through nighties from Swindley's Draperies. Swindley practices his sales talk for the new credit scheme on Emily. They have only made 14/7 in the shop all day. Annie doesn't approve of Harry hanging around in the Rovers with Concepta behind the bar when he has Lucille to look after. Doreen is still ill and Christine has two tickets for an Adam Faith concert. Word spreads that Ken asked Dennis for a job - Elsie is amused. Christine can't get Dennis or Elsie to go with the concert with her so she goes by herself. Frank confides in Albert about his troubles and that sometimes he can't bring himself to care about the problems that Ken brings him. As Ken hasn't come home, he worries that his son might have left for good. Meanwhile Ken hangs around a railway station for a train. Annie frets about Frank and Ken's problems. Returning from the concert, Christine bumps into Ken at the station tea bar. Frank retires to bed for the night. Ken tells Christine he's leaving for London but she makes him realise that he's running away from himself and he returns home in the small hours. Cast Regular cast *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Swindley's Draperies *Railway station Notes *When asking if Elsie would like to go with her to the Adam Faith concert, Christine Hargreaves mistakenly calls Patricia Phoenix "Esther" before correcting herself. *This episode was scheduled to start in all regions at 7.25pm. The change seems to have been made to accommodate a party political broadcast later in the schedules at 9.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kenneth comes to Dennis to ask a favour, but back at the Barlows, Frank and Kenneth fail to understand each other. Down the Street Linda and Ivan keep a new secret from Elsie, and Christine is stood up on a date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,151,000 homes (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Notable dialogue Christine Hardman: "I'm dead good at airin' me troubles, you know. Best in our street." 00099 Episode 099 Episode 0099